Trip Johnson (Superheroes Galaxy)
Trip Eric Johnson '''is a character in the Superheroes Galaxy of the TYA Universe. He was the alter ego of '''Spider-Man '''and '''Iron Spider, a member of Elite Street Soldiers, until he gave up the suit after his sister's death. After a long absence following The Ultimate Price, ''Spider-Man made his return in ''The Night Jenna Williams Died. Biography Origins Trip Johnson was an average high school student, living with his Uncle Sven and Aunt June, when his science class took a fieldtrip to an exhibit at the age of 16. While there, he is bitten by a radioactive spider and acquires the agility and proportionate strength of an arachnid. Along with super strength, he gains the ability to adhere to walls and ceilings. Through his knack for science, he develops a gadget that allows him to fire adhesive webbing of his own design through small, wrist-mounted barrels. Initially seeking to capitalise on these new abilities, he creates a costume and, as "Spider-Man", becomes a novelty television star. However, he ignores the chance to stop a fleeing thief in his own selfish powertrip, and his indifference catches up to him when the same criminal robs and kills his Uncle Sven. Spider-Man tracks down and subdues the killer and learns that with great power, there must also come great responsibility. Despite his superpowers, Trip still struggles to help his widowed aunt pay rent and deal with the social and studying aspects of high school, while using his spider powers to help those in need. As he battles his enemies for the first time, he finds juggling his personal life and costumed adventures very difficult. In high school, he meets Jenna Williams, who eventually becomes his girlfriend. During this time, Trip attempts to give up his costume identity for a while, but he is obligated to the innocent people to be their shield. Jenna's father, Police detective Trace Williams is killed accidentally during a battle between Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus. Following the death of his own father months later in a car crash, Trip is united with his younger sister Ellie, who comes to live with him and their Aunt June. After a few months, Trip is able to get an apartment in the same building for him and his little sister, as to ease the stress from his aunt and her day-to-day duties as a nurse. Trip acts somewhat as a parent for his sister, being there for her when she needs help with school and protecting her from the dangers of the world. As his opponents become increasingly dangerous (for example, The Landlord), Trip finds it increasingly difficult to hide the fact that he is in actuality Spider-Man from his friends and family. In one instance, as he is dealing with a terrorist attack and has been seriously injured at the hands of The Pisstaker, he is saved by a shadow-wielding sorceress later revealed to go by the name of Raven. A series of events lead the city's people to believe that Raven is the hero, and Spider-Man is a masked villain who was responsible for the reason bombings. This causes several altercations between the two, the last of which they realise that they are in fact related -- Spider-Man is Trip, and Raven is Ellie. Although their sibling relationship is strained for a time, they agree to team up and work together as a crime-fighting duo. When the ruthless Benzema threatens to destroy the city, Spider-Man and Raven race off to stop him. They are almost killed in the battle, as they are no match for the supervillains immense power. Their lives are saved thanks to the quick thinking of their ally Green Arrow. Elite Street Soldiers Still teaming up, Spider-Man and Raven continue to clash with stronger villains, and more often than not are overwhelmed. They decide to reach out to their friends for assistance -- Preston, a close friend of Trip's, had trained in martial arts and agreed to join the team as Batman. When the newly united trio helped Superman in a battle against Lex Luthor, Carter Harris joined. During a fight with an invading alien race, Spider-Man pleads with Jake Parker to join the team, knowing of his secret identity as The Hulk. After rejecting several invites, Jake eventually agrees after seeing how well the quintet works together. Descent Into Anar-TK-y Trip Johnson was the focal point of the storyline involving Anar-TK-y, which had the villain mentally torture the web-slinger with upcoming prophecies of his team-mates' deaths. A mental game of chess took place, which resulted in the mind control and capture of Preston Scott -- this resulted in Batman being placed under Anar-TK-y's complete control. Spider-Man travelled to the top of the building to try and convince Batman to fight the influence. Through this coaching, Batman broke free of the control. Anar-TK-y wasn't brought to justice, and Trip took it personally -- he quit the team. Attack of the Cross-Species Spider-Man returned in the ''Attack of the Cross-Species ''story arc, where he showed up to help his teammates fight the cross-species plaguing the city. His role was limited, however, due to the Nanobots searching for and killing anything with cross-species DNA. The Ultimate Price A returning Benzema succeeds in his mission to push Raven past her emotional breaking point, forcing her into battle against Spider-Man. Spidey dons the Iron Spider suit, complete with the three mechanical spider arms, to try and resist the assault. Initially uninterested in fighting his sister, Trip's mind is changed when Raven's attention is turned to a school bus filled with young students who are trapped inside. Realising that his reasoning has failed to make even a slight difference, Trip decides there's only one way to stop her -- using his webs to make a Spider-Man slingshot, he impales his sister with two of his mechanical arms, killing her almost instantly and saving the city. He throws his costumes in the garbage as a result, and refuses to be Spider-Man any longer. Powers and abilities When Trip Johnson was bitten by a lethally irradiated spider, he was immediately granted his original powers -- primarily superhuman strength, reflexes and balance, the ability to cling to most surfaces, and a subconscious precognitive sense of danger that he called "Spider-Sense". Spider-Man is capable of healing injuries much faster than ordinary humans, though it is still considerably inferior to the healing abilities of The Hulk. However, he is capable of healing injuries such as broken bones in a matter of hours. He has an accelerated metabolism with multiple advantages, including increasing his tolerance to drugs -- a much larger dose is needed to cause the usual effect, and he can recover from these effects rapidly. However, he has the normal human tolerance to alcohol. Although he is still effected by disease and infection, such as the flu, his recovery time is shorter than that of an ordinary human. Spider-Man's unique physiology allows him to reverse the effects of vampirism. In his Iron Spider suit, he has the ability to fire Repulsor Rays from the palms of his hands, similar to Iron Man. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Superheroes Galaxy Category:Protagonist